Barney's Loonette and Molly's Life (SuperMalechi's Version)
A Yellow Dino's Life is a Custom Disney & Nickelodeon movie and a Custom Barney/TV Show crossover film. It was released in theaters in April 25, 1997. It was later adaptated to the 1998 Disney/Pixar film "A Bug's Life". It was later released on VHS in December 13, 1997. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Lyrick Studios. Plot This movies starts with Barney and his friends entering Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Baby Bop's Grandma: - voiced by , and performed by *Scooter McNutty *Shawn *Min *Chip *Kathy *Aku Aku *Simba *Mufusa *Yoshi *Birdo *CatDog *Linny the Guiena Pig *Ming Ming Duckling *Turtle Tuck *Ollie the Bunny *Timon *Pumbaa *Eric (voiced by his text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Brian (voiced by his text-to-speech voice of the same name) *King Bowser Koopa *Dr. Cortex *Uka Uka *Pain Eric's Pet Dragon-Dog Songs #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song # # # # #Happy Dancin' - performed by Baby Bop # # # # # # # #I Love You Barney comes to life Transcript taken from the Late 1990 Backyard Gang Video, "Barney's Singing Friends" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where it marks the first appearance of the Late 1990/1991-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume SuperMalechi will add more words for the whole transcript right now. *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Michael: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Amy: *Luci: It *Kids: (as they stare what is happening, and the Barney doll is sitting on the lookout chair) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: *Luci: That's right, Barney. *Amy: Barney, you looked chubbier and better. *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because I am chubbier instead ofskinnier. Because of this, I used my look changer. And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got , the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2. *Amy: *Barney: the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" Transcript SuperMalechi will add more words about Michael, and many other more words for the whole transcript right now. *(after the Barney Theme Song, we see Kathy, Min, and Tosha wave goodbye to the other children) *Kathy: Let's play some more. *Tosha and Min: OK. *(they start to play a game of hopscotch as music starts for One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) *Kathy: (singing) One, two, buckle my shoe. *Three, four, shut the door. *Five, six, pick up sticks. *Seven, eight, lay em straight. *Nine, ten, begin again. *Min: (cut to Min) One, two. *Kathy and Tosha: Buckle my shoe. *Min: Three, four. *Kathy and Tosha: Shut the door. *Min: Five, six. *Kathy and Tosha. Pick up sticks. *Min: Seven, eight. *Kathy and Tosha: Lay em straight. *Min: Nine, ten. *Kathy and Tosha: Begin again. *Tosha: (cut to Tosha) One, two *Min and Kathy: Buckle my shoe. *Tosha: Three, four. *Min and Kathy: Shut the door. *Tosha: Five, six. *Min and Kathy: Pick up sticks. *Tosha: Seven, eight. *Min and Kathy: Lay em straight. *Tosha: Nine, ten. *Min and Kathy: That's the end. *Girls: (cut to girls) That's the end! *(music ends. and Michael arrives with his soccer clothes and ball) *Michael: *Kathy, Min, and Tosha: *Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello". *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. What're you doing today? *Kathy: We're playing hopscotch. *Min: And now, I'm ready to do something different. *Tosha: OK. *Kathy: I know! Let's play hide-and-seek! *Min: Good idea! *Michael: OK. I'll be it. Everybody hide while I count to 10. (puts ball down and runs near tree) Ready? (covers eyes) One, two, (Min hides) three, (Tosha hides) four, (Kathy hides) five, six, seven, (Barney comes to life) eight, nine, ten. *Voice: Ready or not, here I come! *Michael: I wonder who said that. (cut to Barney and Michael) YIIIKES! Barney, I wondered who said that. *Barney: Well, it wasn't me. But I heard something too. It sounded like someone saying... *Voice: Ready or not, here I come! *Michael: There it is again! *Barney: It came from back there. *Barney and Michael: (walking to back of the tree as we see Barney's eight greens spots on his back were three large green spots and five small green spots, and three large spots on Barney's back is also known as the Great Large Spots, and five small green spots on Barney's back is also known as the Special Green Small Spots) YIKES! *(Suddenly, Mr. Tenagain appears from the tree, and Mr. Tenagain appearing from the tree comes from the Number World) *Mr. Tenagain: Hello, Barney! *Barney: Oh, Mr. Tenagain! I should've known it was you. It's good to see you again! *Mr. Tenagain: It's good to see you too, Barney. *(cut to Michael) Hey, everybody, come on in! Look who's here! (girls run to Barney, Michael and Mr. Tenagain) *Barney: I'd like all of you to meet my friend, Mr. Tenagain. Mr. Tenagain, (cut to Min and Tosha) meet Tosha, Min, (cut to Kathy and Michael) Kathy, and Michael. *Mr. Tenagain: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, what do you say when you arrive? 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! (Barney and the kids laugh) *Tosha: Hola, Mr. Tenagain! *Mr. Tenagain: Hola? *Tosha: That's Spanish for 'Hello'. (Music of Hello, Hello begins) *Kids: (singing) Hello, hello, hola. *Hello, hello, hola. *You can say it once. *You can say it again. *It is easy to learn *As counting to ten. *Hello, hello, hola. *Mr. Tenagain: I like that song. Let me see if I can do it. (singing) Hello, hello, hola. *Hello, hello, hola. *You can say it once. *You can say it again. *It is easy to learn *As counting to ten. *Hello, hello, hola. *Gang: Hello, hello hola. *Hello, hello, hola. *You can say it once. *You can say it again. *It is easy to learn *As counting to ten. *Hello, hello, hola. (music ends) *Michael: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tenagain! *Mr. Tenagain: Oh, it's very nice to meet all of you! *Kathy: Why do they call you Mr. Tenagain? *Mr. Tenagain: Because I like to count from 1 to 10... (turns around) ...then you turn around and do it again. Tenagain! *Barney: And he loves games and songs that have the number 10 in them. *Mr. Tenagain. Righty-oh, Barney! Ten times more fun! *Min: We counted to 10 playing hopscotch. *Michael: And I counted to 10 playing hide-and-seek. *Mr. Tenagain: Well then, playing knick-knack, you will be, if you sing and count to 10 with me. (music of This Old Man begins) (singing) This old man, he played one. *He played knick-knack on my thumb. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *This old man, he played two. *He played knick-knack on my shoe. *Mr. Tenagain and Kids: With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *Kids: This old man, he played three. *He played knick-knack on my knee. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *Kids and Barney: This old man, he played four. *He played knick-knack on my door. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *Mr. Tenagain and Barney: This old man, he played five. *He played knick-knack on my hive. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone. *This old man came rolling home. *Everyone: This old man, he played six. *He played knick-knack on my sticks. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *This old man, he playes seven. *He played knick-knack up in heaven. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone. *This old man came rolling home. *This old man, he played eight. *He played knick-knack on my gate. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *This old man, he played nine. *He played knick-knack on my spine. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. *This old man, he played ten. *He played knick-knack on my shin. *With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, *This old man came rolling home. (music ends and Baby Bop comes) *Baby Bop: With a knick-knack-patty-whack-give-a-dog-a-bone, Baby Bop came rolling home. *Barney: Hi, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. Hi, friends. Ooh! Hi, Mr. Tenagain! *Mr. Tenagain: Why hello, there, Little-Miss Baby Bop! (hugs Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Did you bring me something, Mr. Tenagain? Did you? *Mr. Tenagain, Oh, me oh my! Cover your eyes, and before you know it, you'll see a surprise! (cut to Barney) *Barney: OH, BOY! Mr. Tenagain always brings a surprise for Baby Bop when she visits! (Baby Bop closes her eyes and Mr. Tenagain pulls out a present; Baby Bop opens her eyes) *Baby Bop: Oh! A present! I love presents! What's in the box? What's inside? *Mr. Tenagain: I can't tell. It's a surprise! *Barney: Would you like to come inside and open it? *Baby Bop: Oh, yes! Yes! *Barney: OK, then, let's go! (the gang comes in the school) *Michael: What is it Baby Bop? *Baby Bop: I don't know. *Barney: Oh, I can't wait to see. *Baby Bop: It's... It's... (another box is inside) It's another box. *Kids: Another box? Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present and Late 1993-2008 costume. *Bob West would voice Barney since it was a Season 3 Barney movie film. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Bahy Bop voice used in this movie was also heard on "Once Upon A Time" *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Riff costume and voice used in this movie were also seen and heard in "Pistachos!" *During the song "Five Little Butterflies", the Season 2 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" in the real version is used. *The kind of Baby Bop's shoes that Baby Bop wears used in this home video are called the "Great Pink Ballet Shoes". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Hercules". *The Barney's house set from "Come on Over To Barney's House", "Dino-Dancin Tunes" and "Barney's Pajama Party". *This movie was aired on the Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney. *When this film was released by Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection on VHS on March 23rd 1998, it was closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *When this film was re-released by Warner Home Video on a VHS Rarity on October 21, 2001, it was closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he and BJ are going down stairs to meet Baby Bop and Riff. *When BJ screams as he sees that his machine is catched to one of the tree's legs, his scream was the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ falls face down, it is when BJ slips on some cans and falls into a giant pile of mud while trying to tell the Animal Gang how come they and he are good friends. *When Chip was caught by a giant claw, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run off), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice. *When Chip yells "HELP!" while getting hooked by the claw, the sound clip was voiced by Spud from "Trix & The Bug" (when Trix chases Spud with the model bug), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice. *When BJ screams "Noooooooooo!!" when Eric tells his friends to kidnap Baby Bop, the sound clip was voiced by Quasimodo from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", except it was pitched up to +4. *The color of Baby Bop's happy tap dancing shoes for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video are black and white, which the white of the happy tap dancing shoes covered her ankles, and the black parts of the happy tap dancing shoes covered his toes, feet, and soals of her feet. *SuperMalechi will now create a new page called "Barney's School Day Care Day" released on Monday, September 6, 1993 where musical arrangements from "May I Help You?" are used, and the first appearances of the shorter and new Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff costumes including the Baby Bop costume and voice from "Falling for Autumn", the BJ and voice from "Barney Live! In New York City", and the Riff costume and voice from "Welcome, Cousin Riff!" are used. *The alligators are also animated by the animators from animated Disney films like The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King and Mulan. *in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", This is Michael's last appearance on the Barney & Friends TV Series, and he will later return in the real version of the 1999 Season 5 hone video, "Sing and Dance with Barney", and After Michael made it's last appearance in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", no more Michael appearing in the real version of Barney & Friends TV Series because he left in April 1993,and It gotolder because he ended on the real version of Barney & Friends TV Series. Back Cover Summary Disney and Nickelodeon proudly present another pre-school masterpiece Classic "A Yellow Dino's Life".....starring Barney and his friends, this time, BJ who makes inventions. He learns that friends can be special in his life. But when Eric and his friends plan to destroy the world, BJ must team with the animal team to stop them and their evil plans. So, get ready for Disney and Nickelodeon's newest preschool masterpiece feature! Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive taken from the Late 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's School Day Care Day" released on Monday, September 6, 1993 Transcript, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there! *(BJ's whistle is heard) *Shawn: Who was that?! *Tina: *Tosha: *Michael: *Barney: I wonder *(Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive at the school playground) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Riff: Hi guys! *Barney & Kids: *Barney: Look everybody! It's the shorter and new Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff. Hi there! *BJ: We've been glad to see you! *Kids: Hi! *Baby Bop: And you were right! *BJ: I agree. *Riff: Yeah. *Barney: Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, you looked something new today. *Baby Bop: We sure are, Barney. *BJ: And we are not the taller like you anymore because we used out size changer to make ourselves shorter. *Riff: And Baby Bop's, BJ's, and my voice's went up to 3 using our voice changers. *Baby Bop: And Now we got the +3 high-pitched instead of the low pitched one, *Barney: And you look even better because you are shorter. Quotes Quotes 1 * * Quotes 2 Quotes 3 Quotes 4 *Eric: (after Barney and his friends walk out of the crashed car. As they go down the stairs to the bottom of the building road, BJ stops in front of Eric) So, kid? You remember me? You are losers to serve us. *BJ: You were wrong Eric! (Inhales deeply) We heroes are not meant to serve troublemakers! *Barney: Eric, the troublemakers cannot be served by heroes like us. BJ is right! *BJ: We heroes don't serve troublemakers! *Eric: I don't even care! (walks down the stairs and to his gang) Kidnap his sister so we can use rockets to send her out! *BJ: (using a jungle vine) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Reaches the bottom) You can't do this to Sissy! She won't like that! *Eric: Who cares?! (He and his friends grab Baby Bop by her arms and take her away, and rain starts) *BJ: Get back here! *Baby Bop: Noooooooooo!!! *(as Barney, BJ and their friends race after Eric to save Baby Bop, Pain blocks Chip's way) *Chip: Y-Yikes! (snaps out of his scareness, gets mad at him) No! Bad beast-dog! Go home you! (Mufassa appears and roars at Pain, who whimpers and yelps, running away with the other villians) *Mufassa: Yeah! *Chip: Great choice! *(cut to the villians holding Baby Bop as she is scared) *Baby Bop: Save me, BJ! *BJ: I will! (Grabs Baby Bop and pulls her away from the villains) *Baby Bop: Thanks for rescuing me, BJ! *BJ: You are welcome Sissy! (Eric falls into a cannon) *Linny: Hop in the animal cannon, Wonder Pets! We gotta get back at Eric! *BJ: 1, 2, 3, GO!! (it shoots Eric, while the Wonder Pets shoot out of the other) *Eric: Noooooooooooooooo!!! *(Linny, Ollie, Tuck and Ming Ming grab his legs and feet. Ming Ming holds his hair. Eric is screaming in pain) *Linny: Got him! *Ming Ming: We have to get back at him for being mean! (rips part of Eric's hair) *Eric: AAAAAAAARGH! IT HURTS! (falls to the ground) Ow! Get back here! *Barney: And, Brian, you have to get punished! *Brian: Get punished....for....being mean to you...and....your friends? (Screams) YOU WERE RIGHT!!! I AM GONNA BE PUNISHED!!! *(Brian runs away, screaming, till he slips over the edge of a cliff, plummets towards the sea and lands on a giant shark's mouth. No blood is shown, to make like a kids film) *Barney: Serves him right. *Yoshi: The end of you is right now Bowser! (Breaks a bridge that Bowser is on, then Bowser falls into the lava. No blood is shown, to make a kids film) *Yoshi: Got him! *Barney: Uka Uka and Cortex, your time has come to an end! *Uka Uka: Uh oh! *Dr. Cortex: This is gonna be the end of us now! *(Barney points to a time blaster and it blows Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex into itself, they are gone) *Barney: They are now gone, BJ! *BJ: Eric, you are gonna get sent out! *Eric: I will bring more of my friends and be back next hour! *BJ: Not at all! (Points to a claw) Look, a claw! *Eric: Is it gonna get me? *BJ: Yep! *Barney: I agree with BJ! *Eric: Is it a fake one? Hello, claw! (The claw snaps at Eric. Eric screams in terror and runs off. But the claw is faster than him and picks him up) *Barney: Way a go BJ. (gives BJ a high five) *BJ: Thanks! (hugs Barney) *Barney: You're welcome, BJ. *Eric: (as the claw is ready to drop him down the cliff to his demise) AAAAAAAAH, AAAH, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (the claw throws him down the cliff into his demise. Then we fade out to black as Eric's yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" echos, and then we fade into the living room of Barney's house) *Barney: Thank you BJ for saving Baby Bop from Eric and his friends. Here's a special reward. It's a ice cherry slushie! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. Eric is gone, and we will never see him again! *Barney: And he will never be mean again. *Baby Bop: Thanks for saving me BJ! *BJ: Thanks, Sissy. (he and Baby Bop kiss) Release Dates * Previews 1997 WDMC Release Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper (as seen on Pinocchio 1999 VHS) #Barney's Adventures of Super Mario 64 The Movie Theatrical Trailer #It's a Wonder Pets Christmas Teaser Trailer #From Disney Interactive bumper #A Yellow Dino's Life CD-Rom trailer #From ABC bumper #Disney's One Saterday Morning promo (as seen on The Toys Who Saved Christmas 1997 VHS) #Coming to Video Bumper #Hercules VHS trailer #Lady and the Tramp VHS trailer #Linny We Shrunk Ourselves trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, Beau Weaver variant) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990) #Nickelodeon Movies (Rhino variant) #Start of film Closing #End Credits #Walt Disney Pictures logo (closing) 2001 Warner Home Video rarity Opening #Warner Home Video FBI Warning Screen #Warner Home Video (1996-current) #The film has been modified.... screen #Start of film Closing #End Credits 2002 WDMC Re-release Opening #2000-2003 Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens #2001 Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #The Wonder Pets' Adventures of Hercules Theatrical Trailer #Coming to Video & DVD Bumper (with the 1994 WDMC music) #Tarzan & Jane trailer #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Special Edition trailer #Rolie Polie Olie The Great Devender of Fun trailer #Mickey's House of Villians trailer #From Disney Interactive Bumper #The Wonder Pets CD-Rom preview #Stay tuned after our feature for the the music video "We Must Fight Back" and the special bonus program: The making of A Yellow Dino's Life logo #Feature Presentation logo (Playhouse Disney variation, with Beau Weaver's voiceover from the 2000 Feature Presntstion logo) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Navy Blue Format Screen #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1989-2006) #Nickelodeon Movies (Rhino variant) #Start of Film Barney Says Segment from the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Season 2 "Having Tens of Fun!" Transcript, and this Barney Says Segment for the SuperMalechi's version is the longest one, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this, and SuperMalechi will add more words about Kathy, Min, and Tosha playing hopscotch, and Michael with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and SuperMalechi will add more words for (we see a picture of Michael with his soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his , and his , his soccer shorts goes on his his , and his , his soccer socks goes on his , his , and his , and his soccer shoes goes on his , and his , and soccer ball greeting Kathy, Min, and Tosha) *(we fade to two child girl kids playing hopstotch. One has a voice silimar to Kim's and the other's voice silimar to Keesha's Season 4 voice) *Two Child Girl Kids: Hey everybody, it's time for Barney says! *(we see the Season 2 title card saying "Barney Says", and ) *Barney: *(starts the segment, and we a picture of Kathy, Min, and Tosha play hopscotch while singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe") *Barney: It all started when Kathy, Min and Tosha played hopstotch singing One Two Buckle My Shoe. *(we see a picture of Michael with his soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his , and his , his soccer shorts goes on his his , and his , his soccer socks goes on his , his , and his , and his soccer shoes goes on his , and his , and soccer ball greeting Kathy, Min, and Tosha) *Barney: Then Michael arrived in his soccer clothes and Tosha knew that she liked his uniform *